The Maidens Adventure
by Bloody25
Summary: I suck at summarys and basta Luffy raised bye Shanks later Ace Sabo too and Marco x Luffy Luffy Dif DF "FemLuffy"
1. chapter 1

**Somewhere** ** in Paradise**

"Dragon the Child was without problems born." a man in green cloak turned around to look at his Wife and the little toddler in her arms. The doctor which helped giving birth to the child exited the room to give the couple some space. the Woman had beautiful crimson red hair and obsidian black eyes. she was the Bloody Rose of the Revolutionary. "Darling~ look how cute she is!" Dragon chuckled at the bahavior of his Wife. after a while he decided to hold the little infant and commeted "She is going to be a heart breaker. when she grows up, just like her Mother." at this Rose blushed a bit and, pouted "Thats not true I-" she looked up and saw the births mark on her neck, and started crying. Dragon panicked a bit and took a look at where his wife looking was. And he was shocked, the birthsmark was a sign of the black Lily, there were rumors that the cursed ones were forever unhappy. Rose noticed the dark armosphere and cleared it by asking what the name should be "Darling~ what should we do about the name. I want to name her Luffylia or Luffy for short. Monkey D. Luffylia" Dragon smiled at her and silently agreed. "I think Shanks should raise her. the Revolution isn't a place for children and I think he makes a goog parent!" She said while trying to hold her laughter in. Dragon tought that even if that irresponsible is he is the only who can teach her to be happy then she is fated to face blood where ever she may go "Let's go to your little brother then" Rose nodded smiling at the toddler.

 **with Shanks...**

The whole Crew was awoken by Shanks who screamed like a little girl while holding an Infant in his arms. by the time everyone starred on the little toddler on Shanks lap. Benn Beckman, the first mate of Red hair Shanks. could feel already a headache comming.

 **flashback...**

Shanks was drinking in his Cabin until the one of crows duty came and warned of an unfamiliar flag, a bloody knife stabbing a rose, he knew the flag It was nee~chans ship "Yo little brother, still no luck with ladies?" she asked and became her answer when Shanks pouted. "don't be like this, here I have a suprise for you" she said and lay a toddler on his lap "I gave birth to her about three weeks ago. her name is Monkey D. Luffylia, bye bye my Luffy" she gave her a kiss on the the head and disappered. and Shanks screamed.

 **Flashback end**

Shanks was currently playing with lil Luffy and giving her a hug which caused her to smile. and he laughed at the dumb founded looks his crew was giving to him and explained.

 **next Morning**

Shanks was awoken by Benn kicking him out of bed holding Luffy in his arms. Little Luffy is hungry. They went then to Galley to eat breakfast and Luffy drank a lot she drunk more then ten children would drink in high summer. after that they went on deck and shanks whispered "good night little one. welcome to my family. maybe I am a better parent then I tought" Luffy fell asleep and Shanks looked proud.


	2. Chapter 2

The fist time Shanks and the others found out that Luffy was strange was when Luffy used Haki for the fist time it was like this...

 **flashback...**

"yosh Let's get Luffy some milk hey Benny get me please the milk" Shanks shouted to his annoyed friend who took Luffy and slamed a bottle in Shanks face.

"you like this don't you. if you want we can do that a lot more later." And Shanks paled at what his sadistic firstmate suggested and shouted out fear "Luffy I give you mashed meat instead of Milk if you want" it wasn't even a second gone by before Luffy quickly turned around to his father figure and cried out in joy "Yeshhhhh" and Shanks sighed in relief.

after breakfest Shanks had to do paperwork and left Luffy with Yasopp, because if he left the little one with Ben he would definitly brainwash her with sadistic things like tie shanks on the mast and drink rum in front of him or trow balls at him. after a while of playing Yasopp fell asleep and Luffy played with her toy's until she got bored and wanted the meat that her nose picked up and wanted to leave but couldn't get it cause the door was closed. Luffy's eyes were about to tear up and cry but her stubborness was stronger and she punched the door open with a hard black fist. the door was completly shatered and Shanks Jaw dropped when he saw a whining Lucky roo and a broken door where nearby Yasopp was lying on the floor with some bumbs on his head.

"Great first try and for Ben paper work" he said without kowing that the said man was standing behind him.

 **Four years later**

The little four Old was now getting ready for the first time in her life to leave the ship even if Shanks doesn't know because Shanks said 'Adventure first scolding later' so she and her friend Diana, a sea king with navy blue scales, took her luggage and went on a unhabitted. island on the island were many unknown plants and dangerous beast like the moon silver wolf.

"I wonder where i should camp maybe in a cave?" Luffy was wandering in the Jungle for hours on the search of a cave when suddenly a...

"Grrrrrgrrrrr grrrgrrgrrgrrrr"

"wahh what a cute doggy want to be my pet?" she said and started patting the beast. the Moon silver wolf liked it and became from a wild beast to a big doggy. Yes only Luffy could do that.

Luffy spent ten days on the island exploring and is today exploring the last part of the Island then it's officiel the Island was hers.

Luffy was wandering in the forest whrn she suddenly smelled meat on grill. she ran as fast a sheather and was standing in front a girl two years older then her. she had pink long hair and golden piercing under her right eye. She wore a green Hat, white top and blue shorts.

"WHO ARE YOU AND STAY AWAY FROM MY FOOD" The girl shouted when she saw Luffy eyeing the Meat.

from this sentance alone she knew that the both of them are going best friend

"I'm Monkey D. Luffylia call me Luffy or Lu since we are going to be the best friend ever, y'know i claimed this Island some days ago do you want to live with me and and... Oh! What's your name" the pink haired girl looked at luffy if she was crazy. even tought she is.

"O..k... my name is Jewelery Bonney call me... Bony" she stutterd when Luffy gave her the brightest smile she ever saw "y'know Bony your so pretty!" yosh Bonney was now blushing luffy is smothtalker that's what we today found out. they talked a lot together until it was dark. they were on the way to Lucifers cave. _she named the Wolf Lucifer_. That was when Luffy found a weird looking fruit and ate it Bonney paled cause her now best friend just ate a devil fruit and had Animal ears and then ten fox tails Oh oh. Luffy was now a Kitsune.

after another four days Luffy sat the Strawhat on her head. and finished to pack her luggage. Unknown to Bonney, Luffy sat her on the Sea kings head and were on the way home.

"WHEREE ARE WE LUFFY" after Bony woke up she shouted on Luffy being already used to her craziness.

"We are one the way to Red force my home i didn't wanted to wake you up and we must go at night cause if we go at day Shanks is going to get mad" luffy explained.

"Eh why?." ~Bonney

"Cause i kinda two week's ago snuck out hehehe~" ~Luffy

"Ok nothing New" ~Bonney

They were Lucky that the one on Crows duty was sleeping and snuck with stealth in Luffy's room and fell asleep.

 **The next Morning**

Shanks was going in Luffy's room then he missed her two weeks ago she sudden disappeared with his Straw hat 'stupid brat' he tought when he opened the door he wasn't prepared at all for what he saw.

Luffy and a girl with Pink hair was sleeping on the bed with a big two foot tall wolf.

"LUFFFYYYYY" and in seconds the whole Crew were celebrating the arivial of the little four years old and her friernd. but of course after she got scolded.


	3. Chapter 3

Luffy wad sitting on the Crows nest. when her best friend was in the bathtube.

'I wonder... why i am different from them?' actuell Luffy had often such thoughts like why is she different? was it good that she was born? or It doesn't feel right... Why?

Her ears twitched when she heard someone comming. So she quickly hide her ears under the Stawhat, as she did with the tail under the dress.

"Oi Luffy where are you, are you there?" Shanks yelled and Luffy whimpered at the loud voice from Shanks.

"I'm here Shanks, why are you calling?" Luffy yelled at Shanks so he could hear her.

"Oh Luffy! did you forget? You have swim lessons." Shanks said and Luffy paled 'swimming... me? I already sunk like a rock befor I ate the damn Devil fruit, and you want me to swim?'

of course Shanks didn't know she ate a Devil fruit or he would never let her near water.

Shanks was confused when Luffy didn't response and climbed the mast. When He was now on top he saw Luffy with a bothered expression. But what confused him more was that Luffy didn't notice him and his Strawhat was a bit higher one her head then usually it is. So he took, her the Hat off the head.

"Luffy why do you have fox ears?" Shanks asked not sure if the Answer to his liking was.

"Ehm... Maybe... I ate a Mythical Zoan Devil fruit and now I am a Kitsune~" She said and dashed out of there. letting the frozen Shanks there on his own. and suprising every member she met on the way to her room.

In her room was Bonney, who just came out of the Shower. "Eh? Lu what happened to you. why are freaking out?"

"Bon! Shanks found out about my Devil fruit!" She cried out.

"So?" B~

"What do you mean So!" L~

"I mean, you're terrible at hiding secrets but," B~

"But?" L~

"But since they found out. I think it's time for Pranking session" she said smirking. and Luffy responsed with a Chechire Smile and mischief in her eyes.

With the the abillity of the Age Age Devil fruit and Of a Kitsune even though she still doesn't know every abillity. Luffy found out that she had night vision and stealth, just like enchanced strenght and Agility. but the funniest was that she could let blue flames burn.

the first Victim was Shanks. he was a rather easy target, cause he was searching for Luffy so he did not notice how Luffy hid his storage of Alcohol. on the crows nest.

after that Ben was turned into a teenager about fiveteen Years old. and has to deal with his hormones all over again.

Yasopp got a bucket of green slime on his room door which he didn't see. and Voila a slimy green sea monster.

and Lucky Roo got his hair dyed pink.

now Luffy and Bonney were laughing to their heart contest on the figure head of the Red force.

"LUUUFFYYYY BOOOONNEYYY" was a clear chorus of angry voices.

 _after everone calmed down_

"So care to explain?" Asked Benn who got turned back already.

"Yeah how come we didn't know you had devil fruits?" Shanks pouted.

Bonney sighed and Luffy giggled "Actuell I eaten my devil fruit a year ago. and Luffy five Months ago on the unhabited Island where she found me" Bonney said While Luffy fed Lucifer.

"Oh and why didn't you tell us that? _Luffylia"_ Luffy winced at the tone of Shanks voice but answered honnest.

"Cause you were to busy scolding me" She said with puppy eyes which worked one everyone but Ben.

"Luffy *sigh* you and Bonney are going to be trained by Marco umderstand." Ben declared and Luffy looked confused.

"who is Marco" Luffy asked and Bonney showed the Bounty. "So cool so he is the legendary Phoenix" Luffy beamed from excitement and her cheeks wer a bit red and her heart beated faster and asked herself 'I wonder what this feeling is.


	4. Chapter 4

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU BASTARDS AHHHHAAHHHH" the screams were heard from the whole ship, while the torturer had fun fun whiping her *Whip*

"Oh~ looks like you still didn't carve in such a shame, I wonder where your hope lies." a man with the name Porchemy said that while whiping harder "AARGGAGHHHH"

"HAHAHAHSHHSHSSHSHAHAHAHAHSH"

 **Flashback two days ago** "But~ Luffyyy Please lend me some money please~" Shanks is out of money and is asking Luffy to lend him some cause on the last atack she was the one who raided the enemy.

"OK Ok *sigh* Shanks your so childich" ~L

"HEY you too are childich" ~Sh

"But that's cause I am a child" ~L

"Ok I Get, I get it" ~Sh

"*sigh* here some money so you can go drinking" Luffy said annyoied.

and Shanks replied with a "It's looks like you still can respect your elders.

"then you don't need this" Luffy resorted showing the bag with treassures

"no no no no I need I need please, Luffy-hime sama" shsnks panicked. until Ben came and said "Oi Luffy are you done training Captain to be a dog?" and Shanks has the feeling that he was insulted, but doesn't know how since Luffy held his ears closed and replied "Yes" and let Shanks go.

after sunset Bonney and Luffy went to Sleep after a while Luffy picked something up with her Haki and went to Look the one on Out look duty fell asleep. and Luffy was to late to react to some one who put her in a bag.

"Hahahahhaa Porchemy go and pin the Letter on the mast wmuhahaha"

 _The next morning was like_ "Shanks Shanks Luffy was kidnapped" Bonney cried out and every hint of drunkness was gone on Shanks face.

Bonney gave him the Letter on which the ransom is written on.

 ** _To my dear friend Shanks_** ** _it's been a long time Shanks since we saw you Shanks it looks like you became father. ah that reminds me on the long old times you with yout shitty captain. so here is my ransom for the little girl you bring Me your head to Dawn island where Goa kingdom is qnd I spare her ok? or I be hme... she is a pretty girl y'know what happens to them right?_** ** _from Bluejam_** ** _p.s. i already stuck a finger inside her end it was so eng i wonder i can hold it out until Goa Muhahahshahajsha_** Shanks was leaking Kings haki out of him causing some of the weaker members to faint. this was a signal for Ben to set sail.

Shanks was giving himself the fault the if he didn't want to take a vacation, then this would not had had happenned Luffy was now Five yeara old Her sixth birthday was nearing and cause of a attack from Kaido, They weren't able to go to Mony Dick.

 **Flashback end present** Luffy was now sleeping in her cell and woke up in the middle of the night she thought about many thinghs and came to the response that she should only smile with her family that's when she started to feel voices like pride and fear while others had confidient. Luffy put her Emotionsless mask on. to not show the disgust on her face the thought it was good beat someone this way?

one day they ported on hidden cliff on a island a the big Buffon who was the Captain she think. brought her on the Deck, al of her senses were screaming danger and the guy Porchemy was it? held the key to her chain in his hand. it was Seastone then they thought she had a healing fruit eaten cause the blue Flames would always heal her.

when they were on the deck the Blue Buffon did open his pants and she started to panic on the inside since she didn't know how to escape that's when she felt something on her neck. it was growing. when she looked at herself she saw black roots and little Lily's on her skin. and her Vision turned black as she started to hear screams.

when she came to her she couldn't use the blue flames of her ability only her fox. but when she saw the so called remains of the ship. Her Emotionsless Mask was put on again. the ship was like melted and she notcied she had White highlights on her hair.

when she walked futher in the forest. She was met with grey and Blue eyes.

 **_**

 **I don't know what for a scandal i should make between the three of them so please give me some ideas.**


	5. Kapitel 5

**Last Time**

Her vision turned black. When she came to, the whole Ship was destroyed and her hair had a light color of white. She went futher in the forest in case some if the Kidnappers were alive. After a little walk she was met, with dark Grey eyes and ozean Blue eyes.

 **Present**

"WHO ARE YOU" The boy with the Dark grey eyes shouted at her. hed Raven black hair just like her and cute Freckles which go from cheek to cheek.

The Bloned on with curly blond hair, ozean blue eyes and a missing tooth. tried to calm the other one down. "Now now Ace don't shout so sudden look she is all frozen because of you" which only angered him more. but understood in the end

"fine so what are we going do with her. leave her? or take with us? Sabo" The one now as identifiziert as Ace asked the other one who's name seems to be Sabo.

"Let's take her with us, she is bruised everywhere it wouldn't be good if the Viliger thought we did this." Sabo said

"Fine" Ace huffed and took Luffy in bridal style and brought her to their Tree house.

Luffy still not saying anything listening to the hearts of the boys 'Beautiful but sad and self loathing, I Wonder why he feels that way?' she thought to herself while listen to the hearts beat of Ace. and falling asleep. It was the first time since she was seperated from Shanks and the others, she was able to relax. Even though she doesn't know why their presence comforts her maybe it's because of the sadness in the boys eyes. and they felt familiar to her?

 **Dream**

Shanks was standing in front of her "yo Chibi, how are you? and I was sure you were death but that does not matter anymore right because... who would miss you?" He said smirking Luffy was shouting something she could not hear.

the szene changed and in front of her was a beautiful woman with Crimson hair next to her was a cloaked figure both of them held disappoint in they eyes and the Woman voiced it out. "I should have never given birth to you" and this did go on until everthing was black, just then when a woman with Black hair pale skin and Black dress showed up everthing semed to have brighten.

"Hello little one say do know who I am?" The Woman asked.

"No"

"Then I tell you"

"I'm the Black Lily, my name is Lilli. I am truly sorry for the pain I caused you Monkey D. Luffylia"

Luffy starred at her with wide eyes. she is the cause of my pain. but how... no there is no way for her to be. "No... it's not your Fault it's my." She said with a gentle smile making the others eyes to widen.

"Anyways... I'm the one who protects you from the day of your birth... don't hurt youself Ok?"

I nodded and Slowly drifted to sleep.

"I am sorry little one. your still not there. I still can't fuse with your Devil fruit and even if I could... your pain only disappears when you find your mate."

 **Dream end**

When I opened my eyes, I saw The Raven... Ace? and Blondie... Sabo right? starring at me with worried eyes... maybe should I Prank them cause I have the feeling I didn't do any pranks since... YEARS. wait but I did one befor i was kidnapped right?'

"Ace Sabo Who I am I?" I asked the Sabo and he seems to panic and to realize and asked.

"Wait how do you know our Names. and if you can't remember anything then why our names." and ace looked at first Dumb founded, suspicious and then confused.

"OMG THESE EXSPRESSIONS SHISHISHISHISHI AND YOU WERE TALKING WHEN I WAS TO TIRED TO SPEAK SHISHISHISHI" I Burst out laughning and they kind of look pissed of.

When I calmed down I started to talk.

"I'm Sorry It's just I wasn't able to pull a prank since... I wonder How long cause I was Kidnapped and so"

Ace and Sabos eyes widen. because just the thought about this little girl talking so causually over such a thing, but still Ace... didn't like her one bit.

Ace narrowed his eyes "so? why do we care and who are you" He expected her to cry or get angry but instead... she smiled.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffylia also known as Luffy. Please take care of me until my Forster Father comes to pick me up." Luffy said and the boys paled when they heard her full name.


	6. Kapitel 6

**A bit after Last time**

"So Luffy, are you related with Monkey D. Garp?" Sabo asked Luffy. who is right now eating the same amount of Food as Ace and Sabo.

"Yeah... even though I nerver meet him. I bet he is a bat shit crazy old man. thats how Shanks explained him to me." Luffy said

Ace and Sabo said then in chorus "He is"

"Hmm? Y'know him?" ~L

"Yeah he is my and Sabos adoptiv Grandpa" ~A

"He is not my Grandpa!" ~S

"Yes he is your my Brother that means that he's your Grandpa too. the Shitty old man said so himself" ~A

"Sucks to be you"~L

"WE DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM YOU" ~A ~S

Luffy paled as she realized that... " Wait does that mean that he lives here and is... comming this way?" She tried to sound calm but was betrayed by the pale skin and shaking hands of Luffy.

The boys took pity on her since the first time is always the worst. so Sabo decided not to question her futher and went to Ace "Let's Go to Gray Terminal. it's still early."

"...Right" Ace replied and they went. and Left Luffy in the Tree house.

It doesn't matter how much Luffy wanted to go with them cause they didn't like her, so she thought. and started to conzentrate on her Flames no matter how hard she tries to let the appear the didn't.

When it started to darken she went for a walk, since she has night vision she can clearly see in the dark and hear when someone comes near her.

after s while of walking she found a little fontain and a cave behind it. she went explore the cave and noticed how late it is so she went back to the tree house.

Ace and Sabo making dinner under the tree house Sabo had an concerned look on his face while Ace was Angry. 'Had they a fight?'

When Luffy entered, The boys sighed in relief and confused Luffy.

"Luffy where were you we were worried" Sabo said.

"DAMN GIRL DON'T YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THE FOREST IS" Ace yelled, which confused her only more since they didn't like her. so why did the care about her well being?

"What are you talking about?" Luffy asked but Ace and Sabos anger only grew.

"WHAT IF YOU WERE RAPED, EATEN OR SOLD!!!" they Shouted at her and she got even more confused.

"But you don't care about me, and I was all alone here. And being alone hurts more than being actually Hurt cause the wounds heal but the pain of being alone not. so I went to explore the forest to... nevermind" She understood this when Shanks would Party in a bar and left her on the Red force or before she met Bonney, while she was exploring.

Ace and Sabo were shocked. They didn't knew that she thought this way cause she seemed so happy go lucky. but her Heart is weak, so Sabo and Ace hugged her. Ace was giving himself the fault cause he was the one who said that they didn't care and made her lonely.

"It's not yout fault Ace, and neither yours Sabo. Your hearts are already enough Sad. Smile please." Luffy said suprised at the emotion she feels comming from them. and the three of them went to sleep since it was late and the food was burnt.

some days later Dadan came to the Tree house to check on the Boys and was Shocked to see a third brat and welcomed her not. cause she did not want more trouble and went back forgetting her sake there which got Ace a Idea.

"As For today we are siblings in all but blood." They did the Ceremony and were happy until...

 **Bye Bye**


End file.
